


I Need A Little Help....

by HMSquared



Series: Writing Prompts and Tumblr Posts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ASKFM Prompt, First Kiss, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Surprise Ending, TINY spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Hank is a little startled when Connor walks into the police station one day without his skin. Based on an ASKfm prompt.





	I Need A Little Help....

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following ASKFM prompt:  
> Story request x3 Connor without his skin and Hank being protective/reassuring.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully, this is what they wanted. Enjoy!
> 
> [Have a story idea or want to ask me a question? Go here!](https://ask.fm/HMSquared22)

“Hank?” Connor’s voice was quiet, yet a little urgent. Not looking up from his computer, Hank didn’t respond. Shaking, Connor repeated himself, this time more urgently. “Hank!”

“What?!” Hank’s head jackknifed up...and then he froze. Connor was standing in front of him, his skin a light gray. Shooting from his chair, Hank asked loudly, not caring about the attention he was drawing, “Connor, what happened?!”

“I don’t know…” Connor groaned, shaking. “But I need a little help…” Connor was swaying a little bit, and Hank noticed. Grabbing his partner’s wrist, Hank growled,

“I’m taking you home so we can figure this out. Okay?” Connor nodded silently, still shaking like a leaf. Hank stood up, pulled on his jacket, then turned to Connor. “Can you walk?”

“I don’t know about that either.” Connor took a few steps and winced, nearly dropping to one knee. Rushing over, Hank wrapped one of Connor’s arms around him and whispered,

“I’ve got you, Connor. I’ve got you…”

Outside, it had begun to snow, hard. Even though the androids had recently won their freedom, the weather didn’t seem to care, instead treating Detroit with a massive snowstorm. Lovely.

Hank helped Connor into the back seat and gave him a jacket. Connor was shaking madly, shivering on the edge of convulsion. Hank quickly shut the door and started the car, trying to warm Connor up as fast as possible. 

The snow was falling heavier now, caking the windshield in fifteen seconds. As Hank turned on the wipers, Connor muttered something behind him. Turning to look at his friend, Hank whispered,

“What did you say, Connor?”

“Kamski…” Connor’s voice was barely a murmur, scaring Hank greatly. “You need to get me to Kamski. He’ll know how to fix me.”

“Kamski?! As in, the guy who tried to convince you to shoot someone? That Kamski?!” Connor nodded, coughing. He sounded sick, he sounded terrible, and Hank instantly regretted his tone. Turning back to the front seat, Hank gunned the engine, muttering as the car sped out of the parking lot, “Hold on, Connor. Hold on.”

It took only fifteen minutes to get to Kamski’s, but to Hank and Connor, it felt like an hour. Connor kept groaning and coughing in the back seat, and Hank was trying to get to Kamski’s as fast as possible without causing an accident. It was really difficult, Hank cursing himself to not getting snow tires the week before. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hank slid the car into Kamski’s parking lot and rushed to the front door.

Pounding on the metal door, Hank tried not to break down into tears. Connor, his best friend, the man he loved more then anything, was dying, and Hank didn’t want to lose him.

“I’m coming!” Kamski shouted from inside. Sliding the door open, he snapped, “Please, break the door down, why don’t….you…” Kamski broke off when he saw Hank. “Ah, Lieutenant Anderson. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Shut up and help,” Hank hissed, leading Kamski to the car. Connor was still curled up in the backseat, a shivering mess. Kamski’s eyes widened and he said to Hank,

“Pick him up and follow me. Now!” Nodding quickly, Hank leaned forward and whispered to Connor,

“Hang in there, buddy.” Then, groaning, Hank slowly pulled Connor into his arms and followed Kamski, trying not to cry at the sound of Connor’s heartbreaking whines.

Kamski pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor inside, walking to the living room quickly. As Hank followed, he asked Kamski,

“What happened to your Chloe’s?” Kamski clicked his tongue and replied,

“That is a question for another time, Lieutenant Anderson. Right now we most focus on saving your friend.” Nodding, Hank closed his mouth and followed, Connor clinging to him.

Kamski had a few books and a laptop on the sofa, but he moved them aside, the laptop nearly crashing to the floor, to make room. Hank quickly set Connor down as Kamski walked over to a shelf and pulled down a sleek black box. Inside was a small scanner the size of a kitchen knife. Kamski started to move toward Connor, but then Hank grabbed his wrist.

“What are you doing?”

“An internal scan of his systems to trace the issue,” Kamski replied calmly. Nodding, Hank let go, muttering,

“Just do what you have to do.”

“Of course, Lieutenant Anderson.”

_ This guy’s worse then I remember. He’s just like his androids,  _ Hank thought. Shaking his head, Hank went and sat in the entranceway, taking long, deep breaths and trying not to cry.

After five minutes, Hank got up and walked back into the living room. Connor was still on the sofa, a dark green down blanket over him, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Hank’s mouth fell open, but before he could say anything, Kamski whispered,

“He’s not dead if that’s what you’re thinking.” Kamski was sitting in a plush black chair looking at his laptop, the scanner balanced on his right knee. Hank gestured to said scanner with his eyes, causing a smile to break from the cold expression on Kamski’s face. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Hank snapped.

“When the androids gained sentience, we decided to disconnect them from the Cyberlife network,” Kamski calmly explained, tying as he spoke. “That way, the androids could truly be free. Unfortunately, what we didn’t foresee was the android’s programming reacting in strange ways. It would appear….” Kamski broke off, a tiny grin appearing.

“Something you want to share?” Kamski shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Anyway, it would appear that Connor’s skin malfunctioned, and due to a few coding errors, his body kicked into overdrive, making him think he needed to be repaired. However, Connor’s body doesn’t have any injuries, and so his overdrive is just...buffering.”

“In English?” Hank scoffed, raising an eyebrow. Kamski smiled.

“Right, sorry. Basically, Connor has a wheel in him that is getting caught on something, and so he can’t function properly.” Hank turned to look at Connor, a concerned frown on his face. 

“How do we fix him?”

“That’s the kicker.” Kamski set the laptop down on the table and turned off the scanner, putting it back in the box. “The easier option would be me resetting Connor just enough that his body would stop buffering. However, there is a chance the code wouldn’t work-”

“And we’d lose Connor,” Hank finished. “What’s the other option?”

“Connor’s body….” Kamski leaned forward, meeting Hank’s eyes. “It’s reacting this way because he developed emotion before the Cyberlife wipe, meaning his body is trying match up with his brain. If we deliver a big enough shock, he should snap out of it.”

“How big of a charge are we talking?” Hank asked. “I’ve got a taser we can use…”

“That will be too much.” Another tiny grin appeared on Kamski’s face, and he whispered, “You, Lieutenant Anderson, need to kiss him.”

“What?!” On the outside Hank was furious, but in reality, his heart was sinking. “Why me?”

“Because you like him,” Kamski replied simply.

“No, I don’t!”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him and the way you talk to him, Hank. Trust me, it won’t be a big deal.”

“Says you,” scoffed Hank. Kamski rolled his eyes.

“What if I were to tell you he feels the same way?” Hank looked at Kamski in confusion, who smirked. “When I was going through Connor’s drives, I discovered many images of the two of you. As a test, I inserted one of them into Connor’s emotion processors. When I did, this happened.” Kamski pressed a button on his laptop, causing a smile to appear on sleeping Connor’s face. The smile was a loving one, and Hank realized Kamski was right.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Taking off his jacket so it didn’t touch Connor, Hank crossed the room and kneeled down next to his friend. Ignoring the fact that Kamski was watching him, Hank slowly leaned forward and cautiously pressed his lips onto Connor’s, waiting for Connor to move.

Connor’s skin snapped back onto his body as the android gasped in air. Hank quickly pulled away, eyes wide, but he didn’t need to. Without speaking, Connor hungrily pulled Hank toward him for another kiss, muttering,

“I love you,” against Hank’s mouth. Hank nodded as he accepted the kiss, smiling. 

A tiny grin on his face, Kamski left the room. Connor’s evil plan had worked, and Kamski was glad he got to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
